Get Hit
by Luna Darkside
Summary: One of Kaito's classmates has the misfortune of talking trash about Shinichi in front of Kaito. /ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


_So this was just supposed to be some stupid humor but then it became sappy fluff? I don't know this even happens, oh my God._

_Warnings include shounen-ai, grammar mistakes / errors, and overwhelming amounts of sappiness. Yeah. Also, this is set in a university AU, wherein Kaito and Shinichi are roommates._

_Enjoy! – Luna_

**Get Hit**

Kaito didn't really consider himself to be a particularly confrontational person. Yes, he did enjoy riling up the detectives who tried to catch him, and yes, he did enjoy making snide comments at Hakuba every possible moment, but as far as actually angry arguments went, he generally avoided them.

So when the bleached blond guy who sat in front of him in his English Language and Culture lecture turned around a few minutes before class started and opened with, "Hey, you're friends with that Kudou guy, right?" Kaito had no intention of doing anything other than have a civilized conversation.

Really.

"You mean Shinichi? Kudou Shinichi?" Kaito nodded, leaning onto one elbow. What was this guy's name, again? Ooguchi? Yamaguchi? Something like that? He'd never talked to him before, after all. "What about him?"

Ooguchi/Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, grinning widely. It was not a friendly grin. "What do _you _think about him, is what I'm asking," he snorted as the professor began to speak at the front of the hall, writing something on the chalkboard behind him and gesticulating wildly.

Kaito blinked at him. "Wait, what?"

"I mean," Ooguchi/Yamaguchi said with a short bark of laughter, flicking a hand halfway accusingly at Kaito, "isn't he kind of a dick?"

"Excuse me?" Kaito's voice sounded dark, even to his own ears.

Apparently missing the fact that Kaito was giving him a stare sharp enough to dismember several people, Ooguchi/Yamaguchi nodded, casually tossing his head to get his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah. I mean, he thinks he's so great just 'cause he was a detective in high school and he's got a few articles written about him." He leaned back in his seat. "And 'cause some of the girls think he's good-looking, or whatever. Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm better looking."

"Oh, really," Kaito said through clenched teeth. It wasn't a question. It was more of a death threat. One that Ooguchi/Yamaguchi ignored.

"Yeah, aren't I?" Ooguchi/Yamaguchi flashed what he most likely believed to be an attractive smile at Kaito. "Anyway, I just think he's, like, really overrated. I saw him the other day, and he didn't even say hi to me."

"You don't even have any classes with him," Kaito ground out. "_Why would he say hi to you_."

"Uh well…" For a moment, Ooguchi/Yamaguchi's expression was hard to read before he stammered, "Well, why _wouldn't_ he? Aren't famous people supposed to be, like, friendly or some shit? Or is he too good to say hi to the commoners? God, what a bastard." Ooguchi/Yamaguchi laughed raucously, drawing the attention of several other students around them.

He waved them off before turning back to Kaito, running his hands through his hair. "God, sometimes it hurts to be this attention-grabbing."

At this point, Kaito could barely feel the lower half of his body with how much blood had rushed to his head.

Ooguchi/Yamaguchi rearranged himself before smirking at Kaito. "So, yeah. That's why I was asking. Why d'you hang out with such a stuck-up bitch? What's so great about him?"

Kaito took several deep breaths. "Do you know what class we're in?"

"Huh?" Ooguchi/Yamaguchi slanted his head curiously at Kaito. "Hey, man, are you okay? You look kinda… I dunno, angry. Your eyebrows are all…" He made a hand motion Kaito took to mean _angled so sharply downwards his face was beginning to hurt_, because that was what his eyebrows were doing.

"I'm absolutely spectacular, thanks for asking," Kaito managed. "But do you know what class we're in?"

"Uh…" Ooguchi/Yamaguchi shrugged. "English Language and Culture, I guess?"

"That's correct." Kaito smiled stiffly. "So let me ask you this. Have you heard of the English phrase '_talk shit, get hit_,' by any chance?"

Ooguchi/Yamaguchi frowned, trying to puzzle through the words. "_Talk…_ and _get… hit_? Uh, nah, I haven't. What's it mean?"

"I'm so glad you asked. Here is a demonstration," Kaito said, and punched him in the face.

* * *

><p>Had this been any other situation, Kaito probably wouldn't have minded Shinichi leaning over him, face close enough for him to count Shinichi's eyelashes.<p>

Alas, the fact that Shinichi was smashing a cold pack over the bruise on his cheek with way more force than necessary, as well as the other fact that Shinichi was scowling so hard Kaito feared his face would get stuck like that, Kaito couldn't enjoy the proximity. Much.

"That hurts, Shinichi," he whimpered dolefully, and Shinichi responded by pressing harder. "_Ow_! Dammit!"

They were in their shared dorm room, Kaito sitting on his bed with Shinichi bent over him. The whole debacle had happened a little over an hour ago – after Kaito had hit Ooguchi/Yamaguchi, Ooguchi/Yamaguchi had replied with his own fist to Kaito's face, and then it almost turned into a full-on brawl before the professor managed to call security. Kaito had been sent back to his dorm, where Shinichi had unfortunately been studying because he didn't have evening classes today.

"You're just getting what you deserve," the detective answered crisply, somehow managing to frown even harder. He exhaled deeply, letting up on the cold pack for a moment to meet Kaito's eyes. "I can't _believe _you. Why the hell would you get in a fistfight in the middle of a lecture, you idiot?"

Kaito stuck out his bottom lip sullenly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why not?"

"Because getting into fistfights in the middle of lectures is_ bad_, if you can believe it." Shinichi punctuated his sentence by poking Kaito's uninjured cheek with his free hand.

"Yes, well, I had my reasons," Kaito muttered, finding it hard to meet Shinichi's eyes. He rubbed at the back of his neck, turning his head to the side.

"Don't move," Shinichi snapped irately, grabbing Kaito by the chin and jerking his face so they were eye to eye. His voice softened, though, as he asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Uh…" Kaito swallowed. For a moment, Shinichi's expression had turned unguarded and vulnerable, his mouth slack and eyebrows tilting upwards, and the thought that something Kaito had done could elicit that kind of reaction from Shinichi made Kaito bite his lip. "Well, uh… there was… I mean, that guy Ooguchi was…"

"What? Ooguchi?" Shinichi blinked, lowering the ice pack from Kaito's cheek. "Wait, do you mean that guy Higuchi? Higuchi Takuya? The one with the blond hair and bangs?"

"Huh?" It was Kaito's turn to blink. "You know him?"

Unexpectedly, Shinichi flinched and looked away. "Uh… kind of, I guess," he muttered, smiling uncomfortably.

There was a story there that Kaito didn't know, and he narrowed his eyes at Shinichi. "How do you know him?" he demanded suspiciously, and Shinichi gave a weak chuckle.

"Er – just – you know, you didn't tell me. What did he do, again?"

Frowning quizzically – because Shinichi was _clearly _hiding something from him – Kaito began carefully, "He… He was talking trash about you. He said that you were overrated and a dick because you didn't say hi to him, or something. And that he was better looking. Something like that." Kaito's frown deepened as Shinichi's eyebrows lifted. "Now, how the hell do you know him? You don't have classes together, do you?"

Shinichi's uncomfortable smile was back full force. "Ah," he coughed, "Higuchi… well, he…"

"Yes?" Kaito prompted impatiently.

"He… confessed to me. Asked me out. And I rejected him."

Kaito gaped at Shinichi's apologetic face for a very long five seconds before he shrieked, "_What_?" in complete horror.

"Um." Shinichi set down the ice pack on the bed beside Kaito, rubbing at his mouth. "It happened yesterday, actually."

"What?" Kaito's brain stalled. Hadn't – hadn't he spent the whole day with Shinichi yesterday? How had anyone been able to approach Shinichi when Kaito had been trying so hard to ward everyone off?

"He works at that coffee shop I go to in the morning, when you're still asleep," Shinichi explained feebly. "That's how I know him. He – um." He shuffled around a little. "He asked me out while I was paying? And I kind of said no?" His voice had risen in pitch as he had continued on, to the point that by the time he reached "no," his voice was nearly an octave higher than usual.

"So…" Kaito's jaw worked up and down as he tried to form words. "So the reason he was talking shit about you today was because he was sore about being rejected by you?"

"…Probably?"

"_Wow_." Kaito collapsed back on his bed, narrowly missing banging his head against the wall. He suddenly felt very, very tired as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. "Now _I'm _the dick, punching some poor brokenhearted kid who was just rejected."

"You didn't know." The bed creaked as Shinichi sat down beside him. Kaito felt something brush over the darkening bruise on his cheek, and he glanced to the side to see Shinichi cradling his face gently. There was a definite upwards curl to his lips, and his hair fell over his eyes, framing them with dark brown, and he was really, really pretty as he looked down at Kaito and smiled sunshine and traced lines over Kaito's cheeks with feathery fingertips.

"How often does this happen?" Kaito blurted out, and Shinichi started with surprise.

"What?"

"You know." Kaito flipped onto his stomach to look at Shinichi more squarely. "How often do people confess to you?"

"Mm…" Shinichi seemed to think about it before he answered, "A couple times a week, I guess? It's usually just fangirls who knew about me when I was in high school, to be honest. This is probably only the… huh… maybe the fourth time it's been a guy?"

"The _fourth _time." Kaito resisted the urge to facepalm, mostly because his cheek was still sore. "Dammit. Should've known you were a popular bastard, tantei-kun."

Smirking at the old, familiar nickname, Shinichi patted Kaito condescendingly on the head. "Don't get jealous, now." He paused as Kaito rolled his eyes. "Although I'm surprised you actually punched Higuchi in the face. Isn't that… kind of extreme for some stupid trash talk?"

"No," Kaito grumbled tersely.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Oh, really?"

Recognizing the dangerous edge to Shinichi's voice, Kaito exhaled noisily through his nose. "I – I just don't… Nobody should…" He stopped. The words weren't working right. "I just don't like it when people talk shit, okay?"

"You're overrated and a dick and I'm much better looking than you."

"What?" Kaito grimaced at Shinichi, who was regarding him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You think you're so great just because you've got a few fangirls," Shinichi continued. "Just because you have some people who think you're cool. Stupid bitch."

"Is there a point to this, Shinichi?" Kaito asked, feeling his eyebrows crawl slowly up his forehead.

"Yes." Shinichi sat back and shot Kaito a pointed look. "I was just trash talking about _you_, and you didn't care at all. You can't say that you don't like it when people talk shit and then not react to me saying things about you. There has to be another reason why you punched Higuchi in the face."

Oh. Well. Kaito winced. "Uh…"

"Tell me."

"It's not – you're just –"

"Tell me."

"Really, you don't want to know –"

"_Tell me_."

"Fine!" Kaito exploded, raking a hand through his hair. He had a bad feeling that Shinichi wasn't going to let up with his questioning until Kaito just told him the truth, and he had another bad feeling that Shinichi probably would wish he _didn't _know the truth after he heard it. "It's because he was talking shit about _you_. You in particular. Because you're not any of the things he said you were. Because you're wonderful, and I can't stand the thought of anyone saying anything bad about you."

Once he had finished speaking, Kaito buried his face in his comforter. He couldn't bring himself to look at Shinichi.

There was a short pause, and then Shinichi remarked, "'Wonderful' is subjective, you know."

"I know. But you _are _wonderful. Anyone with eyes can see that," Kaito mumbled. His cheek throbbed.

He was surprised when hands gripped the sides of his face and lifted him gingerly off the bed. Shinichi's thumb swept lightly across his bruise, and Kaito stared, unable to move.

"Thank you," Shinichi murmured before he laid a kiss across Kaito's mouth.

It wasn't a particularly deep kiss, just contact between lips, but Kaito was transfixed as Shinichi pulled away, the slightest bit of pink painted along the apples of his cheeks. Shinichi didn't let go of his face, fingers trailing through the edge of Kaito's hair, just behind his ears, and Kaito leaned into his touch.

"Well," he said after a moment, dragging himself into a sitting position as he grinned at Shinichi, "it seems I need to punch more people who talk shit about y – _ow Shinichi that's the bruise_ _you bastard_."

* * *

><p><strong>Woooow, I'm such a sap. Um.<strong>

**Well, hope you enjoyed! If you did, please consider leaving me a review, k? See you all soon! - Luna**


End file.
